


Thorin pencil sketch

by mekare



Series: Clarity of Vision illustrations [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Pencil, Traditional Media, scholar!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: pre-series Clarity of Vision, prince Thorin in scholar mode





	Thorin pencil sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749001) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Right. It's all [](https://mithen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mithen**](https://mithen.dreamwidth.org/)'s fault for writing [Clarity of Vision](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/40385.html):

_But he decided even then that he was going to find a way to heal the King. So he spent years and years searching the libraries and chronicles of Erebor, teaching himself all sorts of obscure languages so he could read the scrolls and books there._

I kind of forgot about the "young" but anyway I don't think he'd look that much different. He's wearing a princely shirt, of course. Mithen, you made me think about dwarvian candleholder designs ( I am not satisfied yet)!! It was supposed to be just a sketch of him sitting on the desk, to be worked on later. I couldn't stop. Maybe I'll colour it later (the shirt will be blue).

Yes and that on the right is the back of the sketchpad showing through (I think the arm belongs to Bruce. Ahem.)

 

  



End file.
